


Ni él ni tú ni yo

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #RetoAcústico, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Participa en el #RetoAcústico de la comunidad La zona fanficker</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ni él ni tú ni yo

**Author's Note:**

> Participa en el #RetoAcústico de la comunidad La zona fanficker

 

_Y aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro_

_Sin bandera_

 

La verdad es que nada ha cambiado, en realidad sigues aquí, junto a mí, como siempre como debe ser, el hecho de que ya no tengas alma no cambia las cosas, aún ahora tengo que apretar los labios y _sofocar_ mis gemidos cuando nos amamos

-No veas cosas que no son Dean

-¿disculpa?

-quieres encontrar amor y aquí no lo hay 

Adiós al momento, quedo arruinado por la triste verdad

 -¡oye! ¡Que no te vienes todavía! No me dejes así

-tú y tu bocota, Sam

Ruedas los ojos ahora sin _luz_  y te cruzas de brazos indignado como lo hiciera el, como lo hacías tú pero no lo eres , es solo la envoltura pero sin alma y eso me ha fastidiado la existencia porque si ya no estas, ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde quedo yo?

A penas intentó levantarme y siento el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mí, mientras tus ojos se fijan en mis labios

-De verdad necesito esto Dean y tú también ¡Me extrañas! Ya lo sé, para ti no soy más que una puta damisela en desgracia, esperando que alguien la rescate de la _torre_ pues rescátame pero  no me niegues esto…

-por favor

-¡oh vamos! ¿Qué quieres, que te pida que me folles? Por el sexo se paga, cualquiera me lo pude dar…

Te partí el labio y te hice caer de la cama, me di cuenta de cómo probaste tu sangre, cerraste los puños y los ojos al mismo tiempo y cuando vi el camino rojo bajar por tu barbilla mi instinto de cuidarte se disparó, quise acercarme a ti y decirte mil veces cuanto lo lamentaba y después darte todo lo que te mereces pero me detuve, tú ya no estas más

Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarte ante mí con la mirada fría

-lo haremos a tu modo entonces

-no haremos nada

-solo quiero sentirme bien ¿Es eso tanto problema?

-¡que te jodan Sam!

-ese es la idea

-eres un imbécil

-si lo sé 

Mi puño se dirigió a tu rostro nuevamente pero lo detuviste, me sujetaste de las muñecas y de un solo movimiento termine en la cama

-¡Suéltame!

-no

-Sam

-te necesito Dean, por favor, por mi

Hasta ahí llego mi voluntad porque para no perder la rutina me conoces la debilidad y nunca he querido negarte nada y me besas, me reclamas, siento que voy a enloquecer entre el dolor que siento pero me aferro a tu espalda previniendo el orgasmo 

Tu cabello queda hecho un desastre y lo acomodo y te dejas hacer de buen modo, me dices a penas en un murmullo “házmelo otra vez” te sonrió, encuentro tus hoyuelos, tus lunares que me conozco también y nos fundimos de nuevo

-oh joder Dean ni siquiera la señorita pachuli me dejo satisfecho ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso con la lengua?

-¿tenías que joder el momento? Por la  forma en que decías mi nombre pensé que…

-que te amaba, Sam te ama

-tú eres Sam

-pero mejorado, no he dejado de follar en estos días ¡Qué bien que se siente!

-¡Cierra la estúpida boca! O te la haré cerrar

-¡oh si Dean! hay un par de cosas que no hemos probado, quiero un trio sincer…

Para cuando me di cuenta éramos un desastre de sangre y jadeos en el suelo, no dejé de golpearte ni una sola vez y tú no te defendías

-¡Contesta los golpes imbécil!

-no quieres que lo haga

-si quiero

-si te golpeo no me voy a controlar, voy a romperte hueso por hueso y por más que supliques no me detendré, no quieres eso

Te hice tanto daño, herí a lo que había consagrado mi existencia y sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando tu rostro y tu pecho terminaron con la sangre que corre por mis venas, me dejaste hacer lo que quería te traje de regreso a la cama y luego me quede llorando en tu pecho, era yo el que debía salvarte y no tenía fuerza para hacerlo

-ya deja de sentir, no vale la pena

-te he hecho daño

-¿Y luego? Estamos a mano

-Sammy nunca…

-“Sammy” siente que lo odias con todo tu ser

-por supuesto que no

 -hipócrita, después del infierno, de Ruby, del fin del mundo, solo sientes odio por tu hermanito

-yo lo amo…quiero decir te amo

-aja tú y la sombra, es tu droga, tu necesidad intrínseca de la _pirámide_ de Maslow

-di lo que quieras

 -¿te enojaste de nuevo? ¡Genial! ¿Qué hay que hacer para que tengamos sexo como poseídos?

-dime que siente él, tú, la persona antes conocida como Sam por mi

-todo y nada, está realmente mal de la cabeza

-dime que tanto

-a veces te ama, otras te odia, quiere darte hasta su último suspiro y matarte con sus propias manos, es tan intenso, que si fuera por mí, optaría por borrarte del mapa

-hazlo si tantas ganas tienes, la verdad es que sin él, sin ti... ¡Oh mierda! No entiendo nada, si quieres acabar conmigo no voy a detenerte Sam

 -¿Qué crees tú? ¿Qué no quiero? Lo he intentado, pero hay algo que me lo impide siempre

Mis ojos buscaron los tuyos y me aferré a la idea de que regresarías

-Somos como el _armadillo_ entre más cerca está…

-además de desalmado idiota, Sammy me contó aquello, se trata de los erizos entre más cerca se encuentran más se lastiman, nosotros no somos así…  él y yo, Sam y yo  nos ama…

-¡Me importa un carajo! Estamos aquí  ahora, tómalo  o déjalo, me da la gana ir a otra parte porque mi cuerpo necesita sexo porque soy un hombre ¡carajo! No estoy hecho para hablar largo y tendido

-Cállate

 -¡Me largo de aquí!

-No, por favor

-no valen tus favores para mi

-haz lo que quieras

-¿de verdad, lo que quiera?

-sí, ya no importa

Me besas con sus labios, me tocas con sus manos, me mientes con sus mismas mentiras de deseo, de amor y te creo porque al igual que sucede contigo, hay alguien que me impide no hacerlo…Tú


End file.
